The present invention relates to a handle assembly for wheeled luggage and more particularly to a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage.
Wheeled luggage has been widely used in recent years by travelers in various forms of transportation. A typical design is to mount a retractable handle assembly to a side of luggage being fastened to frame of luggage by an attachment means. This design is convenient for user to access handle such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,012. But such designs are unsatisfactory because the center of gravity of luggage may tilt which in turn causes the lower portion including wheels to interfere with user""s body when luggage is carried. Further, in order to carry or lift the luggage, a separate handle assembly is provided on luggage case in addition to the pull-handle system as described in the above patent. But this design is disadvantageous because it protrudes from the surface of luggage case permanently and cannot be retracted into a recess. Additionally, it is neither aesthetic nor cost effective.
More recently, the airline industry has strictly enforced the restriction on the dimensions of carry-on luggage that may be brought onboard of an airplane. A protruded carry handle used on a wheeled luggage for carrying purpose further adds to the dimensions and may disqualify a luggage to be carried onboard an airplane.
The need for a handle system that can be completely stowed away in a recess built into the luggage case, can be used to both pull luggage on wheels or to carry luggage when needed has been long existing but unfulfilled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage that does not have the drawbacks of conventional retractable handle assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage that can be used for both pulling luggage on wheels or carrying wheel without interfering when needed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage wherein the center line of handle assembly about coincides with the center of gravity of luggage for facilitating user to carry luggage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage that can be locked in two operating positions for pulling and carrying luggage.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a retractable handle assembly with multiple engaging positions for wheeled luggage having the advantages of simple structure, easy assembly, and lower manufacturing cost.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly comprising a handle grip with a push button, a pair of identical outer tubes, a pair of identical inner tubes slidingly engaged, with the outer tubes, and a pair of locking mechanisms each having a locking pin connected to an end of an inner tube wherein the disengagement of locking pins from the corresponding slots in a stowed-away position, partially extended position, or fully extended position is carried out by pressing the push button to cause a flexible steel cable in either inner tube connected between the locking pin and the push button to move the locking pin completely within the corresponding slot.